


I need to ask you something

by chadleymacguff



Series: The Adventures of Witch!Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are under the possession of the gods Eros and Apollo and begin to behave strangely. Keeping focus on expelling the spirits begins to prove difficult when all they seem to want to do is work out their own cosmic love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This particular chapter is in 3 different segments. I thought the division worked better for the flow of the story.

There was something different about Stiles lately. Scott couldn’t quite figure it out but he could tell something was, _off_.

 

He and Derek had been spending an odd amount of time with each other and with Allison’s grandfather in town it’s was getting increasingly hard for him to sneak around and talk to her about it. He did have others that he could talk to about but Lydia was still kind of, well let’s say disposed since her adventure into the forest. Jackson, well he’d never really been someone he could talk to in the first place and now wasn’t any different. Plus there was that whole restraining order thing. He actually found himself talking to the one person that he never really expected to, Isaac.

 

It really wasn’t all that strange after he really thought about it. They kind of bonded over the last encounter they’d all had with the Kanima. Well maybe bonded was the wrong word for it, maybe the word as beaten. Scott had knocked Isaac out in an attempt to keep him from harming Lydia, who Derek had assumed to be the Kanima. Scott knew it wasn’t her, I mean it couldn’t have been. He never got an impression off of her to lead him to that conclusion in the slightest. But when Derek made up his mind about something, especially something this dangerous, he acted on impulse.

 

Interestingly enough it turns out that Lydia had some sort of immunity to the wolf virus and the Kanima’s venom didn’t make her the beast they were looking for. They’d actually come to find out that just because Jackson failed the test it did make him innocent either. After pursuing Jackson downtown they’d finally immobilized him and tried to keep him from killing again but all that really got him and Stiles was a restraining order and a fight in the school library that no one could really explain to the insurance agents.

 

Scott was going to meet Isaac in the locker room after lacrosse practice. He really needed to blow off some steam and being that he was the only captain that was showing up to practice these days it was important for him to represent strong leadership to the team since the championship game wasn’t too far away.

 

The doors of lockers slammed as the rest of the team undressed, showered, and changed to leave. Scott sat in a towel with his head in his heads trying to make sense of everything. Usually he wasn’t so distracted to not hear the footsteps as they came from the shower towards him. By the time he realized he wasn’t alone Isaac was looming over him with his jacket and book bag slung over his shoulder.

 

“Are you going to sit there all day wondering the meaning of life or are you going to get dressed so we can talk?”

 

He added a tiny smirk with his inquiry so that it didn’t come off as nasty as it sounded in his head. Isaac had the tendency to be a little abrasive these days. Some people had taken notice and started to change directions when he’d come their way, as opposed to how they’d usually just avoid him for the opposite reason. After all he was just the weird kid with the weird job of digging graves for his dad after school. His father always sad he need to be well rounded with school, sports and a job to keep him from doing something that he would regret. Usually what he meant by something he would regret was something along to lines of going out and neglecting his studies and possibly getting a C- on an exam. Something that severe would require needing to be punished in the harshest way imaginable.

 

Isaac let his thoughts wander to things kinds of things when he had a moment to himself. It wasn’t intentional; it was just the baggage he had.

 

Scott tugged a shirt over his damp nude chest. Luckily for Isaac he was able to catch a peek before he could even notice he’d been staring.

 

“So where did you want to go? We have to be off school ground so the janitorial staff can clean up the place or whatever.” Isaac let the still air add to his seemingly disinterested attitude in whatever Scott had to say. He still had his reservations about him finally giving in and deciding to join to rest of them in Derek’s pack even if Derek didn’t.

 

Scott ruffled his free hand through his moist hair and he shrugged his bag on his back. “Well we can always just walk. I have to get over to the clinic anyway.”

 

“Right. I forgot you worked over there. Whatever.” He gently shrugged as he gestured for Scott to lead the way.

 

Most of the walk there the clicking sound of Scott’s bicycle filled the silence that only seemed to grow with every passing tree and building. Scott didn’t know how to even start the conversation. Maybe he needed to ease into it with something funny, you know break the tension. 

 

“Soooo, uh. How are things with Erica?” He opted for a question instead he was horrible with jokes. Never could really get the punch line delivery right.

 

Isaac stopped in his tracks and gave Scott a sideways glance. Scott could smell the tension even without a heightened sense of smell or keen werewolf senses.

 

“Why would you ask that?” Isaac tried not to make it sound like an accusation but more like an inquiry. He genuinely wanted to know why he wanted to know how Erica was doing. Was it a test to see if they were dating or was it simply his clumsy way of trying to break the ice? Either way he knew he shouldn’t have let Scott initiate the conversation. Something like this was always bound to happen.

 

“Fine. Why do you ask?” Now was his chance to follow up with an explanatory question before he even had the opportunity to change the subject. “Do you have a thing for her or something? I don’t think Allison would like that very much.”

 

Scott could feel the blood rush to his cheeks at the thought of Allison and Erica fighting over him. Isaac had to snap his fingers to bring him back to reality.

 

“Oh no. It’s nothing like that. It’s just that you two are always together so I just assumed that there was something going on there.”

 

Isaac could hear the shyness in his voice. It was something Scott clearly noticed as it was coming out because he cleared his throat at the end of the sentence. He couldn’t help but laugh as the trees slowly turned into more buildings.

 

“Really? That’s what you thought?!” He laughed again but this time a little louder, almost loud enough to mask Scott embarrassment. “Oh god no. We’re just really good friends.” He laughter dimmed as his continued, “She was just there for me when a need someone to talk to. Everyone knows I don’t have many friends at school. Erica and I just kinda clicked after the whole transition. She’s not really ‘my type’. Plus she’s more into Boyd anyway. He’s got whole brains and brawn thing going on.”

 

Scoot just gave a halfhearted smile as he let the silence fill the air as it killed what little conversation they happened to have while they were venturing into town.

 

“So how are things with _Allison_? Isaac made it a point to say her new in a particular way seeing as how she was all he would talk about sometimes.

 

Scott only shrugged his shoulders.

 

He wasn’t sure how to take his answer. He wasn’t sure if he was just being extra cautious about how he let out that kind of information or he simply didn’t know how they were going.

 

This silence was going to be the death of him. He knew Scott wanted something. It couldn’t have been an apology because if that’s all he wanted to tell him he could’ve done it in the locker room back at school. Obviously he wasn’t going to come out and say anything so he’d have to try his best to pry the damn thing out of him.

 

“So what did you want to talk about Scott? We’re almost at the clinic and I have to get back do training with Derek before I start my chem homework.”

 

Scott slowly let out of a sigh of relief that he didn’t have to tip-toe around to subject now that Isaac had presented him with the mean to ask it. “Yeah. Okay I was wondering if you had noticed anything strange about Stiles and Derek lately.” He could see one of Isaac’s eyebrows slowly rise from its rested position. “Well I’ve noticed Stiles acting weird so I was wondering if you’d seen anything since the two of them always seem to be together.”

 

Isaac tilted his head as he thought about it. “Now that you mention it they have been acting out of character. Derek has been slightly less hostile lately. And they’ve definitely been making weird googly eyes at each other when they think no one is looking.”

 

“Do you think it’s something worth looking into?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll try and get Derek alone and you work on Stiles.” He nodded his head slightly as his eyes drifted towards the ground, as if he was pondering what his next move should be. “If anything I bet it’s something you can find in one of Stiles’ weird books.”

 

The two stopped in front of the doors of the clinic. Scott could see Deaton at the front desk from the window; like always he looked up as if he sensed his presence and greeted them both with a smile. Isaac waved a friendly hello before nudging a goodbye to Scott and walking off in the opposite direction.

 

Scott entered the door with the ringing of the small bell following him.

 

“Who was that young man?” Deaton asked.

 

There was something about the way that Deaton asked Scott questions sometimes. As if he’d already known the answer but was wondering if he was going to tell him the truth. Either way he never really lied so it didn’t bother Scott in the slightest.

 

“Uh, he’s a friend from school. He’s like me.”

 

Deaton simply nodded his head and went back to penciling in appointments in his planner by the phone. Scott couldn’t help but smile a bit as he went to the back to change the food in the cat feeders.


	2. that's something you do alone, without interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is trying to figure out what's going on with Scott and Derek. Unfortunately Stiles only seems interested in talking about Derek's workout regiment.

It had to be about 10:30 before Scoot could even get a hold of Stiles. The two of them met in Scott’s room as they often did. Stiles even used to front door instead of the window to please Scott’s mom. The gesture was rather fruitless seeing as how she’d been working late shirts at the hospital, but it was the thought that counts right.

 

“Dude, are you like avoiding me or something? I’ve been calling you for the last two hours!”

 

“I can see that.” His clicked through his missed calls. “37 missed calls. I think I got the message after 6 Scott.”

 

Scott always hated when he would do that. “So you and Derek have been spending a lot of time together lately.”

 

“Yeah. We’re still trying to figure out who the Kanima’s master could be. We’ve opted out of me using more magic to try and figure it out since it didn’t work so well last time. Let alone what happened in my room a few days ago.” Oops. He didn’t mean to let that piece of information slip out. Stiles could only hope that Scott was too busy trying to figure out how to solve equations to have caught much of what he said. But it was too late as Scott had quit scribbling in his notebook to turn and face him lying on his bed.

 

“What happened in your room?”

 

“Nothing.” Stiles said quickly as he tried to hide his face behind a nearby magazine, a magazine that he was holding upside down at that.

 

“Stiles.”

 

He could feel Scott’s eyes burning holes into the pages as he tried not to falter and answer his question.

 

“Stiles!”

 

“Oh alright. You don’t have to beat it out of me.” Stiles took a gulp as looked around the room making sure that Derek wasn’t lurking in any crevice that neither of them could see.

 

He was obviously stalling.

 

“Alright so you know that other night I tried to do that spell to find out whom and where the Kanima was. You know before the whole pool, Jackson running off to a gay club to kill Danny, us kidnapping him, getting a restraining order and that brawl in the library thing.”

 

“Yeah I’m aware of what’s happened the last week or so but thanks for the recap.” It was odd for Scott to be the sarcastic one but he kind of liked the look that Stiles had on his face after he’d said it. “By the way, I’m still grounded and you aren’t supposed to be here.” He let out a tiny laugh.

 

Stiles continued on as if he hadn’t said anything, “Well I was in my room trying to figure out what went wrong when Derek stopped by.”

 

“Wait. Why was Derek in your room?”

 

“Can I finish my story uninterrupted?!”

 

Scott tossed his hands up and mimed a zipping motion over his lips, giving Stiles the go ahead to proceed without further comments.

 

“Thank you. Anyway Derek showed up. He wanted to know how I was doing--“

 

Stiles could see Scott’s mouth open as if to say something but quickly close as he folded his arms and pressed his back against the chair.

 

“He came by to see how I was doing after I had botched that locator spell. But there was something I couldn’t figure out, why hadn’t the spell worked in the first place? Turns out I had drawn some of the symbols wrong and said some words out of place. After I fixed all that it was nothing really.”

 

Scott thought for a split second he’d seen his eyes flicker a shade of pale yellow but it must have just been a trick of the light. “What do you mean after you fixed it?”

 

Stiles was apprehensive about telling Scott the next part as he had the tendency to overreact about some things. “Well I did the spell a second time. The right way this time and it worked.”

 

“So you and Derek have been trying to find the one controlling Jackson all this time?!”

 

“No. That’s not what happened when I did the spell. Turns out that it wasn’t a locator spell at all, it was a summoning spell. Derek’s the one who figured it out. He’s actually a lot smarter than you would think considering.”

 

Scott clapped his hands together. “Stiles! Focus! What did it summon?”

 

“Hell if I know.” He shrugged. “All that happened was some fancy light show and some balls of light passed through me and Derek.” Stiles grabbed the banana from Scott’s nightstand that looked like it had been there for a few days and started to peel. “I mean we’ve been trying to figure out what it was in our free time but we’ve been kinda distracted.”

 

Scott watched Stiles as he peeled the banana slowly. He placed the tip in his mouth and watched it disappear into his mouth in one bite. “Can you maybe eat like a normal person?”

 

“Can you not stare at me eating? It’s freaking me out.”

 

Scott was sure he saw it that time. That flicker of light in his eyes. It didn’t last for long with it was distinctive. He wanted to say something but whatever is going on, Stiles might not be aware of it yet. Maybe keeping him in the dark while he and Scott figure out what’s going on would be a better plan of action.

 

“But yeah. Me and Derek have just been hanging out mostly. He’ll work out and I’ll try and get some of my homework done so I don’t fall behind.” He put an arm behind his head and stretched out onto the bed, letting his free hand run over his chest. “I don’t know if sees me watching him when he works out or not but I have to say, he’s got quite a body.”

 

“Uh Stiles I don’t want to hear th—“

 

He ignored Scott’s protests and went on, “When he does weights he has this vein in forearm that travels all the way up to his neck that is just so…” He made a noise that could only be described as a moan as he let out a sigh of desire.

 

Scott wasn’t sure what was going on but he could feel a shift in the air, something that again didn’t require heightened senses to notice. He could feel a slight rise in his body temp, as if suddenly it was becoming too hot for clothing.

 

Stiles continued describing Derek’s workout without missing a beat, “When he does pushups it’s the best. You get to look at his perfectly sculpted ass without his furrowed brow looking back at you in judgment. Sometimes he’ll even do jumping jacks. That’s when you get to see everything.” Stiles’ hand was beginning to slowly move between the elastic of his underwear and the smooth skin the lie beneath.

 

Usually Scott would say something to snap him out of whatever trance he’s in; the kind that are followed by actions that you only do when you’re alone without any interruptions from outside parties. But Scott’s mouth was dry and his vision was becoming blurry. He could feel his gym shorts that he only wore to bed getting tighter and tighter, as an all too familiar feeling stirred in his boxers.

 

_This is insane. Why would I ever get turned on by anything that Stiles would say, let alone him getting turned on while he’s talking about Derek’s body._

_  
_

Scott could feel himself losing control of his urges as his claws crept from his fingertips. He let his body take over as one of his hands drifted over his chest and the other over his pulsating member. Soft purrs of satisfaction escaped his lips as Stiles talked about Derek in more detail.

 

“He jumps up and down. Up and down. It’s almost like slow motion as his—“

 

Just then Scott’s phone buzzed against the wooden desk behind him. The sounds jolted both of them alert as they jerked their hands out of their pants. Stiles looked at his phone.

 

“Ah dude, I’ve gotta go if I’m going to beat my dad home.”

 

Scott couldn’t really grasp what had just happened but he knows it wasn’t normal and it DEFINITELY wasn’t something he would normally do. “Hey Stiles you wouldn’t happen the have that book with the spell in it would you?”

 

He looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall if he did or not. “Uh, Yeah.” He dug it out of his bag and tossed it onto the bed. “Give it your best shot man. I couldn’t figure it out.”

 

“Maybe a set of fresh eyes will help.” He let out a small laugh. _Awkward._

_  
_

“Yeah whatever. I’m gonna go.” He elongated the last word go as if to ease the air with a flick of humor.

 

And just like that he was gone. Scott heard his shoes on the steps and even the door close behind him but he was lost in his own thoughts. It wasn’t until his phone buzzed with the alert of a new voicemail that he’d even realized how long he’d been sitting in silence.

 

It was Isaac. He must have figured something out around the same time that he did. Calling his back was top priority but first thing was first; he needed a cold shower to calm himself.


	3. I am freaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott try and figure out a plan of how to get Stiles and Derek back to normal.

“Scott! I am F R E A K I N G out!”

 

Scott could tell just from the way he was yelling into the receiver that he was freaking out. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

 

“Calm down and tell me what happened.”

 

Isaac tried his best to take deep soothing breaths before saying anything else. “Okay. So I came over to talk to Derek like we talked about right.” He didn’t really wait for a response. “We were talking about normal things Derek talks about. Controlling your emotions so that you can control the shirt, how to avoid the Argents, protecting yourself and your pack—“

 

“Okay Isaac you can skip to the important parts.”

 

“Right. So we were talking and then all of a sudden his eyes turn this weird shade of yellow. At first I thought I was just seeing things in the weird lighting or a reflection from off of the train car.” He pauses. “And that’s when things get really weird.”

 

“Trust me. I’ve experienced some weirdness myself tonight.” Scott was still wet from the shower. He stuck his pinky into his ear to loosen the water that seemed to be trapped behind his eardrum.

 

“No. Nothing like this.” Isaac said defiantly.

 

And then the conversation begins to sound like a competition, as to who’d experienced the most bizarre thing that night.

 

“Just tell the story Isaac.”

 

“That’s when he does it. He starts singing.”

 

The phone went silent as both of the boys attempted to wrap their heads around the impossible statement that came from Isaac’s mouth.

 

“He what?” Scott had clearly heard him wrong.

 

“He started singing. And not just a little humming, like full on broadway style singing. He was tapping and busting a move around the entire room.” The phone was silent. “Hello?”

 

Scott let out a laugh that echoed through his empty house and filled a good radius of where Isaac was standing in the woods.

 

He waited for his bellows to simmer down to chuckles before attempting to refocus his attention. “Please tell me you had better luck figuring something out on your end.”

 

Scott is still trying to regain his composure when he responds with half a laugh after every few words. “Yeah. Stiles gave me the book he used but I haven’t looked at it yet. I just got out of the shower.”

 

“Must’ve been cold.” He said flatly.

 

Scott was a little confused by his response. “Why would you say that?”

 

“Cause your nipples are hard.”

 

Scott quickly wrapped his arm around his chest. “Dude! Are you outside or something?” He glanced out of the window to see Isaac waving at him from his front lawn.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Scott was a little dumbfounded, which wasn’t knew, but Isaac’s sudden self-addressed invitation to his house was a little strange. But they really needed to get to the solution in a rather swift manner.

 

“Yeah. The front door should be unlocked. Don’t come through the window. The neighbors will think you’re breaking in.”

 

Scott had about sixty seconds to himself to tug on a t-shirt and pair of fresh underwear before the slender teen tapped on his door.

 

“Are you decent?” He said stepping into the room. “I gave you about half a minute to put on some clothes before I came inside.”

 

Scott’s back was turned to the door when he walked in. Isaac could see the definition in his back and shoulders as he rummaged through his dresser looking for, what he assumed was a pair of shorts.

 

He slipped his legs into the mesh shorts and grabbed the book that Stiles had left on his bed. Conveniently he’d bookmarked the page that they were looking for. “Okay. So he said that it was some kind of summoning spell.”

 

He skimmed the page looking for any important information. He could feel Isaac looming over his shoulder reading what little he could decipher. Before Scoot had a chance to say anything Issac’s thin finger pointed to symbol in the center of the circle.

 

“What’s that?” He titled his head to the side. “There’s something different about that one. It’s different from all the other ones surrounding it.”

 

He was right. The one in the center was slightly different from all the others. Scott turned his chair around and tapped the mouse on his computer.

 

“You know these kinds of things wouldn’t happen if your friend wasn’t trying to live out some Sabrina the Teenage Witch fantasy.”

 

Scott could feel his eyes roll, almost like a reflex. “Comment noted.”

 

He scanned the page onto his computer and quickly got a hit as to what it was. “Okay I think I’ve got something. It says that this sigil is typically used in summoning spirits.”

 

“Spirits like what?”

 

“I don’t know.” He continued scrolling down the page to find a better explanation.

 

Isaac gestured his hand upward. “Wait! Go back. I think I saw something.” He leaned forward a bit so that he and Scott were at the same eye level.

 

Scott wasn’t sure he was confortable being this close to Isaac. I mean he barely knew the guy really and he was already inviting himself over, in his bedroom, and invading his personal space.

 

“It says that the spirits that are conjured usually reflect the summoner or in this case summoners present during the completion of the incantation.” He took a few steps back and sat and the foot of Scott’s bed. He was being awfully nice to him since he tried to kill one of his friends and he didn’t want to push his hospitality.

 

They sat in silence for a while as they tried to make sense of the recent information that they’d obtained.

 

Scott was the first to say something. “Maybe…” His voice trailed off as to if he was going to say something profound and intelligent but instead, “Yeah I got nothing.” He rubbed his eyes trying to rub the sleep away. He could help but let out a yawn.

 

Isaac couldn’t help but yawn. Yawning is contagious after all. “Maybe whatever spirits that came along have something to do with the way they’re acting.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Scott had this confused puppy face that he often got when didn’t exactly know what was going on. It was amusing to Isaac.

 

“Well Derek was singing and dancing so maybe it has something to do with that. What did Stiles do when he was here?”

 

Scott could feel the blood flush to his cheeks. “Uh, nothing out of the ordinary.” He didn’t even know why he bothered lying Isaac would know he was hiding something. “He just kind of…talked. A lot.” He turned his chair back towards the desk so he wouldn’t have to see Isaac’s dumb smile. “He talked about Derek and his…body or whatever.” Just thinking about it made him feel embarrassed.

 

He could hear Isaac choking back a chuckle from over his shoulder. Scott tried to direct his attention on the screen ahead and not how he wanted to punch Isaac to shut him up. That’s when he found it. “Hey Isaac come take a look at this. It says that there is an exorcism ritual that you can do to expel any unwanted spirits.”

 

“Great. So all we need is for witchy pants to do the spell willingly. What are the odds that whatever spirit is in there will let him do it?”

 

“You have a point.” Silence seemed to be their buffer. The silence seemed to be somewhat less awkward than one of them trying to make conversation. “We could let it play out.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well that’s what it says in the next paragraph.” He pointed at the screen, “Once the spirits have resolved the conflict that summoned them, they will dissipate.”

 

Scott scratched his chin. “I guess that could work. I mean it does seem like the only viable option.” He turned around to Isaac halfway out of his bedroom window.

 

“Since that’s sorted out. Call me if you have any other projects you need help on.” He flung himself forward and hit the ground with a light thump. “Later McCall.” He called back to the open window before darting off into the night.


End file.
